145thstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty and Mack: A Love Story
Kitty and Mack: A Love Story Summary Mack, is a popular baseball prodigy.He is so good that he would even be able to go to the major leagues. However, with much hype about him being so great, he let it all go up to his head. He expected everybody to praise him everywhere he went until Kitty came into his life.It is said Kitty is as smart as Mack is athletic.She is popular too. When an English assignment has the class make poem dedicated to anyone,Kitty captures Mack’s heart with her long unfinished sonnet. Unlike the other poems, Kitty’s sonnet is all a love confesssion that she says it proud and aloud for class. Mack is awe struck, and he seems to have lost his arrogant attitude.Though he only tells Kitty as their dating that’s she’s “okay”, Mack has proclaimed his whole future life with her going to law school and him in the majors. Everything seemed great just before that Christmas Eve.That time, a drive-by shooting occurs on the street.One of the injured victims was Mack, and he was shot right at the ankle. He goes to the hospital and the doctors couldn’t do anything to the dead foot except amputate it.Mack knows his whole planned future is now just a dream now. The injured Mack becomes depressed with living and doesn’t really want to see anyone.Kitty visits him in the hospital until he gets home. The whole baseball team and Kitty visit him at home, but that scene seeing Mack so pitiful was rough on all of them. The team decides they never want to go up and see him again like that showing off his leg and laughing at how his life has really ended. It gets worse. Mack attempts a suicide. He stands on the roof yelling he is not his dad’s son anymore. The cops come and try to talk him off the roof with his parents, but finally he gets off the roof by dawn. On the staircase, Kitty is there and holds his hand until he pulls away heading downstairs. After that, Kitty tells her grandfather, barber Duke Wilson, she won’t go to school until Mack comes to her house to allow her to help him. Duke, her parents, and the neighborhood think she’s going crazy and try to change her mind, but she remains stubborn to stay at her house for Mack. She even writes a letter to Mack about her plan, just puts it on a huge cardboard, and displays it on her window. For a whole month, she stays in Duke’s barbershop, her home, waiting for Mack all day. Mack actually does show up, but not to let her help him. He tells her this is none of her business and she should go to school. Kitty declines going to school and tells him this is her business because she loves him.Mack tells her he wants to live life in a way so that he doesn’t need anybody to help him and leaves. More time passes, and the school district are beginning to threaten Kitty’s parents, but Kitty’s grandfather helped give her some more time. March 9, Kitty sees Mack on the steps of the barbershop with no crutches.Mack tells he has come down to her to help her get out of this mess from a friends request. He also says he has come over to tell her many things. Mack begins to cry and tells Kitty he fell three times getting to her grandpa’s barbershop and that made him feel like he can’t be a man to her. Kitty comforts him and says he is man enough even to keep on going after each fall. They tell each other they don’t know what to do in the future anymore, but Kitty remarks that something good will happen if they stay together since they are both stubborn. Mack goes on to tell her what kind of man she needs, but never does get the words out right. Kitty cuddles with him, and Mack states she isn’t listening to him. Category:mac